Who Wants To Be A Millionaire: Season 1, Episode: 1
by Seahawk2Sly
Summary: Contestants try to answer questions for 1,000,000. Hosted by Jen Masterson


Jen: Hello, New York, I'm Jen Masterson and tonight is the premiere of the most exciting, most dramatic, most intense quiz show you and I will ever see. We have 10 lucky contestants ready to go to the hot seat and play for $1,000,000. This... is... **WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONIARE!**

(Intro plays and Crowd cheers)

Jen: Thank you, Thank You, and welcome to Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

I am so glad to be your host for this series because the producers thought that the rest of my friends weren't able to take the show seriously and my sister, well would just be my sister

(Crowd laughing)

Jen: I'm just kidding, I'm not the only person excited our audience is too

(Crowd cheering)

Jen: And, our 10 contestants, **AND THEY ARE,**

**Carl Hill- Houston, Texas**

**Lisa Jones- Austin, Texas**

**Paul Butler- Virginia Beach, Virginia**

**Laura Hernandez- Huntington, New York**

**Julie Wilson- Minneapolis, Minnesota**

**Howard Walker- Nashville-Davidson, Tennessee**

**Timothy Bryant- Madison, Wisconsin**

**Joan Peterson- Oklahoma City, Oklahoma**

**Clarence Bennett- Washington, D.C**

**Albert Thomas- San Francisco, California**

Jen: Hello, contestants

Contestants: Hello, Jen

Jen: They look happy on the outside, but they are nervous on the inside, because our fastest finger question is coming, they have to put the facts in the correct order in the fastest time, Good luck to all of you, **Here it is...**

**Put in the following order of these holiday mascots as their respective holidays are celebrated during the year:**

**A: Easter Bunny**

**B: Santa Claus**

**C: Cupid**

**D: Leprechaun**

(Contestants put in their answers)

.

.

.

(Time's up)

Jen: Let's see the correct order, **Starting With...**

**C: Cupid**

**D: Leprechaun**

**A: Easter Bunny**

**B: Santa Claus**

Jen: Who got it in the fastest time,

**Carl- 5.11**

**Lisa- 5.04**

**Paul- 5.53**

**Laura- No answer**

**Julie- 5.26**

**Howard- 5.01**

**Timothy- No answer**

**Joan- No answer**

**Clarence- No answer**

**Albert- 5.46**

Jen: The winner, **Howard Walker**

Howard: YESSS!

(Jen and Howard go to the hot seat)

Jen: Alright, Howard how are you?

Howard: I'm fine Ma'am

Jen: Are you excited?

Howard: Very

Jen: Who's in the audience with you tonight?

Howard: My wife Tammy

Jen: Tammy, how are you?

Tammy: Excited as he is

Jen: Well that's great to know, Okay I want you to take a look at our money tree

**15\. $1 MILLION**

**14\. $500,000**

**13\. $250,000**

**12\. $125,000**

**11\. $64,000**

**10\. $32,000**

**9\. $16,000**

**8\. $8,000**

**7\. $4,000**

**6\. $2,000**

**5\. $1,000**

**4\. $500**

**3\. $300**

**2\. $200**

**1\. $100**

Jen: If you can answer 15 questions correctly, you will win **$1,000,000**

Howard: ALRIGHT!, I LIKE THAT!

Jen: If you win **$1,000 **or **$32,000, **you are guaranteed to go home with that much money

Howard: Ok

Jen: To help you, you have three lifelines,

**Phone-A-Friend: **Our friends at AT&T will call one of your friends to see if they know the answer

**Ask The Audience: **We will poll our live studio audience to see if they know the answer

**50-50: **The computer will take away two of the wrong answers, leaving one wrong answer and the right answer

Jen: Are you ready to play?

Howard: YES!

Jen: Okay, Let's play Millionaire

(The lights dim)

Jen: **For $100, What kind of animal is Walt Disney's Dumbo?**

**A: Deer**

**B: Rabbit**

**C: Elephant**

**D: Deer**

Howard: I'll say **C, final answer**

Jen: You got, $100

Jen: **For $200, According to folklore, what does the sandman help children to do?**

**A: Sleep**

**B: Grow**

**C: Cross the road**

**D: Build sandcastles**

Howard: It is **A, final answer**

Jen: You got $200

Jen: **For $300, What is New York's best-known nickname?**

**A: The Big Tomato**

**B: The Big Apple**

**C: The Big Banana**

**D: The Big Bagel**

Howard: Obviously, it's **B, final answer**

Jen: You got $300

Jen: **For $500, Which state shares a border with North Dakota?**

**A: South Dakota**

**B: Florida**

**C: Arizona**

**D: Vermont**

Howard: **A, final answer**

Jen: You have $500

Jen: **For $1,000, Which Australian throwing stick is supposed to return to the thrower?**

**A: Wallaby**

**B: Boomerang**

**C: Didgeridoo**

**D: Jumbuck**

Howard: That will be **B, final answer**

Jen: You've just won **$1,000** and we are going to take a break

(Cuts to commercial)

Jen: Welcome back to Millionaire, I'm here with Howard Walker, and we were talking during the break about traveling places and he said that he would love to go to Orlando

Howard: Yes, Orlando is a dream of mine since I was a little boy, always wanted to go there

Jen: Tammy, is that true

Tammy: Yep, can't stop talking about it

Jen: Well good news is that you won $1,000 and still have three lifelines, now let's see if you can win $32,000, are you ready?

Howard: Yes, I am

Jen: Alright, Let's play more Millionaire

(Lights dim)

Jen: **For $2,000, Why did colonists hold the Boston Tea Party of 1773?**

**A: To welcome the French**

**B: To protest against taxes**

**C: To celebrate independence**

**D: To smuggle in liquor **

Howard: I'm not into history all that much, but I know the answer is **B, final answer**

Jen: You got it for $2,000

Jen: **For $4,000, The three witches appear in which play by William Shakespeare?**

**A: Hamlet**

**B: Macbeth**

**C: Othello**

**D: Julius Caesar**

Howard: I'm not into Shakespeare, I've heard only three of those plays, so by process of elimination, I'm going to say **B, final answer**

Jen: That was tough, but you got $4,000

Jen: **For $8,000, Which gas acts as a shield against the Sun's ultraviolet radiation?**

**A: Nitrogen **

**B: Ozone**

**C: Carbon Monoxide**

**D: Carbon Dioxide**

Howard: I've heard of the Ozone Layer, and I'm going to say **B, final answer**

Jen: You got it right for $8,000

Jen: **For $16,000, Which city replaced Calcutta as India's capital in 1912? **

**A: Delhi**

**B: Bombay**

**C: Colombo**

**D: Madras**

Howard: I don't know about this one, it's between A or B, I'm going to use a lifeline

Jen: Which lifeline?

Howard: **Ask The Audience, final answer**

Jen: Alright, audience get your keypads now and start voting

(Audience starts to vote)

.

.

.

(Audience stops voting)

Jen: Majority of the audience says it's **A**

Howard: I kinda figured that, **A, final answer**

Jen: That's right, you got $16,000

Jen: **For $32,000, Which of these never hosted Saturday Night Live?**

**A: Henny Youngman**

**B: Sid Caesar**

**C: Rodney Dangerfield**

**D: Milton Berle**

Howard: Huge SNL fan, I know the answer is **A, final answer**

Jen: You've just won **$32,000** and we are going to take a break

(Cuts to commercial)

Jen: Welcome back to Millionaire, Howard is five questions away from a million dollars

Howard: That's very exciting

Jen: Tammy, how are you now

Tammy: Not that calm

Jen: Okay, good news is you won $32,000 and still have two lifelines left, Are you ready to play

Howard: Yep

Jen: Okay, Let's play Millionaire

(Lights dim)

Jen: **For $64,000, In 1924, who composed the song "Rhapsody in Blue"?**

**A: Irving Berlin**

**B: George Gershwin**

**C: Oscar Hammerstein**

**D: Richard Rodgers**

Howard: Okay, this is way before my time, so I'm going to use a lifeline

Jen: Which lifeline?

Howard: **Phone-A-Friend, final answer**

Jen: Who would you like to call?

Howard: My friend that's in to older music, Janet

Jen: Okay AT&T, let's get Janet on the line

(Calling Janet)

.

.

.

Janet: Hello

Jen: Hi Janet, this is Jen Masterson from Who Wants To Be A Millionaire

Janet: Oh My God!, I'm a huge 6teen fan and like you more than Courtney

Jen: Oh thank you, and please don't let my sister hear that, Anyway your friend Howard is here and he's won $32,000, and he needs your help answering this question

Janet: Ok

Jen: The next voice you will hear is Howard's, Howard you have 30 seconds starting now

(30)

Howard: Janet, **In 1924 who composed the song "Rhapsody in Blue"?**

**A: Irving Berlin**

**B: George Gershwin**

**C: Oscar Hammerstein**

**D: Richard Rodgers **

(24)

Janet: Has to be Berlin, so I say A

(21)

Howard: You say A

(17)

Janet: I say A

(13)

Howard: Okay, I trust you Janet, thank you

(9)

Janet: No problem

(3)

(2)

(1)

Howard: I trust my friend, **A, final answer**

Jen: Your friend got you $64,000

Howard: YES!

Jen: **For $125,000, Which architect designed the World Trade Center in New York City?**

**A: J.A. Roebling**

**B: Mirioru Yamazuki**

**C: Calvert Vaux**

**D: Donald Trump **

Howard: I know it's not D, I'm guessing A and I don't want to do that

Jen: You have one lifeline left

Howard: Yeah, I know, I don't wanna guess, so here's what I'm going to do, I want to leave with $64,000

Jen: Is that your final answer?

Howard: Yes, **final answer**

Jen: Alright, Howard Walker is going home with **$64,000**

Howard: Thank you, it was a pleasure being on

Jen: Please to have you, here's the check

Howard: Thank you

**HOWARD WALKER  
$64,000**

Jen: Well, that's all the time we have tonight, tune in next Thursday for more **WHO WANTS TO BE A MILLIONAIRE!, Good Night**

**Well, that was S1, E1 of my Who Wants To Be A Millionaire series, hope you like it, please leave a comment and like this story. Thank You :)**


End file.
